Y antes del Danau
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Hace 70 milenios ocurrió un gran cataclismo que amenazó con extinguir a la todavía naciente raza humana, pero milagrosamente dicho proceso apocalíptico fue detenido. El qué pasó sigue siendo un misterio, pero en un puño podría estar la respuesta. Oneshot


¿Qué tal están, jóvenes? No es que yo sea viejo, pero me encanta pensar que soy lo bastante mayor para ser un senpai, pero no demasiado para desfasarme. Este es mi debut en One Punch Man, así que procuraré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Adelante con la lectura.

 **Y antes del Danau**

Isla de Sumatra, hogar de unas cuantas colonias de humanos que todavía se encontraban en su estado más natural, lejos todavía de ser aquella especie que colonizaría industrialmente al mundo. En las faldas del gran volcán estaba establecido un asentamiento de solo unas pocas decenas de especímenes humanos, y allí es donde nuestra historia se centra.

Era un radiante día de verano en el que las aves cantaban, y la naturaleza exhibía con pompa lo mejor que tenían para ofrecer, cuando de una de las cuevas del asentamiento surge un cavernícola calvo, conocido por sus contemporáneos como Saitama. El individuo en cuestión era un poco huraño, no muy dado a socializar con el resto de sus congéneres, además de sufrir de complejos por su cabeza calva. Justo a unos metros de la entrada de la cueva se encontraba otro cavernícola, cuyo nombre era Genos, y que estaba bajo la tutela de Saitama para aprender a ser un grandioso cazador y recolector como él.

─ Buen día, sensei ─ saluda Genos.

─ Dejar de llamarme sensei ¿Cuántas veces yo repetirlo a ti? ─ dice Saitama con desgano, pero igual Genos lo sigue.

─ ¿Qué presas cazar el día de hoy?

─ El día de hoy cazar tigre. Enana estar muy hambrienta día de hoy ─ responde el calvo mientras se acordaba de los antojos de su pareja apenas una hora antes.

Ambos cavernícolas avanzan por el espesor de la selva virgen de Sumatra, a la búsqueda de la presa indicada, aunque el inicio no les resulta muy productivo, pues solo encuentran aves cantoras pequeñas y crías de varano en su camino. Ya llevaban cerca de doscientas olas (una unidad que esta tribu utilizaba para medir el tiempo), cuando ante Saitama y Genos se aparece un nuevo cavernícola, y este venía armado con un enorme garrote y varios cuchillos de pedernal bastante afilados. El recién llegado se trataba de un renegado que habría sido expulsado de la tribu tiempo atrás, cosa que Genos tenía bastante fresca en su memoria, aunque Saitama no daba muestras de acordarse de él.

─ Hoy ser el día en que yo regresar ─ dice el renegado blandiendo su garrote ─. Hoy ustedes morir para yo mostrar que ser fuerte, y aldea deber aceptar a mí otra vez.

─ ¡Sonic de sónica velocidad! ─ dice Genos furioso ─ Dejar de molestar a sensei. Tú nunca derrotarlo, así que desistir.

─ Dejarlo, Genos. Que él hacer lo que querer ─ Saitama avanza despreocupadamente, como si Sonic simplemente hubiese pasado a saludar, cosa que a él no le agradó nada.

─ Tú ser bastardo por no tomar seriedad advertencia ¡Morir!

Sonic se lanza como un rayo, desplazándose en varias direcciones a una velocidad tal que parecía estar en varios sitios a la vez, cosa que preocupaba muchísimo a Genos, pero Saitama seguía como si nada. Sonic aparece entonces detrás de Saitama y sostiene el garrote con ambas manos para romperle la cabeza a su objetivo, pero este simplemente levanta el puño y hace añicos al arma. Genos no podía estar de otro modo sino sorprendido.

─ Sensei ser muy fuerte. Más fuerte que mamut de historias de ancestros.

─ ¿Tú creer muy genial? Tú ver lo que ser bueno ─ Sonic despliega todos sus cuchillos de pedernal y los lanza en secuencia, pero Saitama usa su lanza para bloquear todos los ataques ─ ¡Ser imposible! ¿Cómo tú leer ataque que yo hacer?

─ Ser sencillo. Entrenar duro y perseverar. Mucho perseverar. Ahora no molestar, que yo tener que cazar tigre, o enana matar a mí.

─ ¡No si yo matar antes a ti! ─ Sonic se lanza nuevamente hacia Saitama a una velocidad que escapa a la capacidad visual de Genos, pero Saitama fácilmente podía verlo.

Justo cuando Sonic estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de clavarle un cuchillo en la frente de Saitama, este le da un simple manotazo que lo manda a volar, derribando varios árboles en el proceso. Genos casi se cae sentado por lo impresionante que le parecía aquella prodigiosa habilidad que poseía Saitama, y eso que no daba señal alguna de esforzarse.

Sonic acabaría volando hasta el otro lado de la arboleda, llegando hasta un río que se encontraba infestado de cocodrilos. Sobreviviría, pero desde luego le tocó dar una fiera pelea para salir de allí. Pero volviendo con Saitama y Genos, ellos siguen avanzando por la selva, cuando se encuentran con unos cuantos elefantes que estaban de paso, abriéndose camino entre el dosel.

─ Elefantes. Eso ser mejor que tigre ─ Saitama se limpiaba la baba mientras sentía que su estómago gruñía jubiloso ─. Enana feliz cuando ver almuerzo de hoy. Ella también querer hacer fiesta esta noche.

─ Entonces tener que cazar en silencio ─ dice Genos escondiéndose entre unos arbustos ─. Ser animales muy grandes y fuertes, además de ser muchos y ser fácil provoc…

Saitama no prestaba atención a lo que decía Genos en el momento en que arroja su lanza y le da en un costado a uno de los elefantes más grandes de la manada, y el ejemplar es arrastrado por la lanza varios metros hasta que choca con un peñasco. Los demás elefantes se aterran y empiezan a huir desesperados, y Genos estaba con la mandíbula casi tocando el suelo al ver lo que había hecho Saitama con un simple lance.

─ ¡Sorprender, sensei! ─ Genos se pone de pie y avanza algunos pasos para poder ver al pobre elefante empalado ─ Derrotar elefante en menos de un crepitar de fuego. Por eso usted ser mejor cazador y recolector de aldea.

─ Para mí ser sencillo. Ir a buscar bayas ahora y luego volver a casa a asar comida, que todavía tener tiempo ─ Saitama se acerca al elefante, le saca la lanza y carga al paquidermo como si no fuera nada.

Genos asiente automáticamente y sigue a Saitama mientras estaba pendiente de que no apareciese ninguna criatura hostil entre los múltiples escondrijos que proporcionaba la espesa selva. Su belleza contrastaba tremendamente con los peligros que aguardaban a cada paso que se da en su interior, pero Saitama estaba más pendiente de cómo preparar el elefante que en el camino.

* * *

 **Aldea**

Unos niños se encontraban jugando en los lodazales en el margen de la aldea, y justo pasaban Saitama y Genos para oír la conversación que estaban teniendo los pequeños.

─ ¿Qué decirme tú? ¿Qué haber creado para jugar?

─ No creer, pero ser cierto. Yo crear niño en mi cabeza que llamar amigo imaginario ─ los otros niños retroceden sorprendidos.

─ ¿Amigo imaginario? ¿Qué ser? ¿Ser delicioso?

─ No. Amigo imaginario ser como persona, pero imaginarlo. Nadie verlo, solo quien imaginarlo. Ser bueno cuando sentir solo y aburrido ─ los niños que oían al pequeño creativo dan suspiros de sorpresa y estupefacción, y pronto se le acercan entusiasmados.

─ Enseñarme a hacer amigo imaginario. Querer uno.

─ ¿Cómo hacer eso? Enseñarnos.

─ Estos niños no saber qué hacer para matar tiempo ─ dice Saitama entre risas en cuanto se empieza a alejar de los mocosos.

─ Pero no negar que tener mucha creatividad ─ dice Genos, quien a mitad de camino había cazado un enorme león, el cual cargaba con cierta tranquilidad.

Ya ambos personajes llegan hasta la pequeña cueva en la que vivía Saitama, y de allí sale levitando Tatsumaki, la linda, manipuladora y letal mujer cavernícola de Saitama, y se notaba contenta de ver que su enamorado había regresado al hogar.

─ ¿Tú haber cazado elefante? ─ Tatsumaki señala con un entusiasmo infantil el animal, y Saitama asiente tranquilamente ─ ¡Ser fabuloso! Yo alegrar que tú finamente hacer cosa bien, cabeza calva. Hoy comer bien y delicioso. Así poder seguir con cosa nuestra.

─ ¿Cosa nuestra? ─ Genos alza una ceja ─ ¿Qué ser?

─ Enana llevar veinte vueltas solares en temporada de celo. Tener muchas ganas de apareamiento, y yo no poder dormir en veinte vueltas por aparear con ella.

─ ¿Veinte vueltas solares que no dormir? ¿De qué estar hecho usted? ─ Genos mira de pies a cabeza a Saitama, incapaz de creerse lo completo que este se veía.

─ Hacer el almuerzo ahora, que yo estar hambrienta y otra vez en celo ─ ordena Tatsumaki mientras regresa levitando a la cueva ─. Pelón y yo procrear hasta que él quedar en piel y huesos, o hasta que terminar temporada de celo. Lo que venir después ─ culmina con una maliciosa sonrisa.

─ ¿Ver, Genos? Mi mujer insaciable. Ser capaz de convertir cielo en infierno para hombre normal. No derrotar a mí en lucha, pero querer derrotar a mí en apareamiento para mostrar superioridad, y por eso intentar dejarme seco ─ Saitama empieza entonces a cortar el elefante, y Genos empieza a preparar la fogata ─. Pero ser divertido estar con ella, y no querer estar con otra.

─ Yo saberlo bien. Estar ahí cuando Tornado declarar atracción, y usted decir sí esa vez. Ventisca desternillar de risa esa vez por cara que poner Tornado cuando declarar amor ─ Genos recordaba con nostalgia lo que había relatado.

Las cosas transcurrían con total normalidad. Los aldeanos llevaban su vida de todos los días con sus vivencias, ritos antiguos y viendo con admiración cualquier cosa a la que no estuvieran acostumbrados, y Saitama se dedica a cocinar junto con Genos para luego comer y retomar su "prueba de fondo" con Tatsumaki, a lo que Genos se tiene que conformar con entrenar su manejo de la lanza en solitario cerca de la entrada de la cueva de su sensei, a la espera de que él tuviese un momento libre para así enseñarle. Todo estaba en una aparente calma que desgraciadamente no estaba destinada a durar, pues el gran volcán estaba dando señales imperceptibles de violencia, amenazando desde la sombra con una explosión sin precedentes en la historia de los homínidos.

* * *

 **Varios días después**

Todo se mantenía en calma en la aldea. El día a día seguía como si nada, y Genos había regresado de estar en la selva recogiendo frutas arbóreas. Al llegar nota que Saitama seguía todavía dentro de la cueva, y Genos no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, pues ya iban al menos dos días que su sensei no asomaba la calva fuera de la cueva. Genos tenía que admitir que Saitama debía tener una capacidad digna de una divinidad para aguantar tanto tiempo tirándose a Tatsumaki sin ningún descanso salvo el momento para alimentarse e ir al baño (o lo que fuera su equivalente en la época), y lo mejor que puede hacer una vez que enciende la fogata y pone a asar una carne salada es entrenar para ser más fuerte al momento de usar el garrote o el cuchillo, cuando a mitad de ese entrenamiento siente que el suelo a sus pies empieza a vibrar, llamando bastante su atención, pues aquello era algo que jamás en su vida había presenciado.

─ ¿Qué ser esto? ¿Ser imaginación? No creer. Sentir muy real…

Nuevamente el suelo tiembla, y esta vez con una fuerza considerablemente mayor, al punto en que todos los aldeanos se percatan de ello y entran rápidamente en pánico. Los niños se ponen a gritar mientras daban saltos en donde estaban, las mujeres buscan a sus hijos y se meten rápidamente en sus viviendas, y los hombres y ancianos miraban alrededor, tratando de encontrar a la poderosa bestia que con sus bruscos y retorcidos movimientos suscitaran aquellos movimientos telúricos. Genos mismo también intentaba dilucidar la razón de los temblores, cuando un misterioso y tenebroso ruido emerge de todas direcciones, del suelo mismo, y las aves vuelan lejos, presintiendo el catastrófico evento que se iba a dar en cualquier momento. Los animales terrestres corren desesperados y varios se adentran en la aldea, avanzando desbocados y sin hacer caso a la reacción de los hombres que toman sus lanzas de forma preventiva. Pero nada de eso tenía sentido, especialmente cuando los temblores se hacen lo bastante fuertes para hacer caer los árboles e impedir que las personas se sostuvieran de pie.

─ ¡Tierra sacudirse! ¡Espíritus molestos! ─ exclama un anciano mientras alzaba el bastón de forma errática.

El propio Genos estaba convencido también de que debía tratarse de alguna entidad sobrenatural que se habría enfurecido, y por tanto habría decidido causar el terremoto que estaba derribando todo a su alrededor. Pronto nota que la cueva de Saitama empezaba a derrumbarse, así que Genos se dirige a gatas (ante la imposibilidad de correr) para buscar al calvo y su mujer.

─ ¡SENSEI! ¡Tierra temblar! ¡No ser seguro! ¡Usted deber huir de cueva!

─ _¡Estar ocupado! ¡Nosotros salir en momento!_ ─ responde Saitama mientras se oía también algunos gemidos y suspiros procedentes del interior de la cueva.

─ ¡ESTO SER SERIO, SENSEI! ¡Usted morir si no salir ahora!

Pero Saitama y Tatsumaki no salen de inmediato, y Genos se ve forzado a mantenerse al margen para no ser aplastado por las rocas que se desprendían de las altas pendientes. Un gran estruendo se desata en todas direcciones, se produce un ruido de explosión ensordecedor que surge todos lados y ninguno a la vez, desconcertando a todos los aldeanos. Al cabo de un par de minutos sale Saitama con Tatsumaki en brazos, caminando tranquilamente, como no estuviera temblando en absoluto.

─ Mmm, haber mucho temblor. Y yo pensar que ser nosotros que poner mucha intensidad ─ dice Saitama al percatarse del desastroso terremoto.

─ ¡Dejar bromas y sacarme de aquí, pelón! ─ ordena Tatsumaki mientras usaba sus poderes para repeler unas rocas, y Saitama actúa tal cual.

Genos estaba aliviado de ver que Saitama y su mujer se encontraban bien, pero la aldea era un completo desastre. Las cuevas y las chozas se habían derrumbado completamente, matando a la mayoría de las personas que habían optado a usarlos como refugio, y de la cima del gran volcán surge una gruesa y espesa columna de humo negro que llega tan arriba como puede alcanzar la vista, y en pocos minutos el día se había transformado en noche a causa de la gigantesca nube negra. Finas partículas de ceniza empiezan a precipitarse por toda la región, dejando los escombros rápidamente enterrados en más de medio metro de una capa negra y polvorienta. La oscuridad se torna tan envolvente que resulta imposible mirar más allá de un par de pasos, siendo una llamarada roja y naranja la única y apocalíptica fuente de luz, proviniendo ésta de la cima del gran volcán y de otros lugares en todas las direcciones en que se mire. Una erupción supermasiva se estaba llevando a cabo.

─ Yo sentirme cansado ¡Yo querer descansar! ─ grita Saitama bastante fastidiado luego de sacudirse una capa de ceniza que se estaba acumulando sobre su cabeza.

Los gritos de los que quedaban ya no se podían oír a causa de la magnánima explosión volcánica. El suelo se elevaba o se hundía por capricho del domo magmático que se encontraba varios kilómetros abajo, y pronto no quedaba nada en pie, salvo Saitama y Tatsumaki (esta última porque estaba levitando), quienes veían en dirección a la cima del gran volcán, el cual no dejaba de expulsar cantidades hiperbólicas de ceniza, lava y rocas del tamaño de balones de fútbol. Genos no podía sino mirar a duras penas la espalda de su sensei y Tatsumaki, pero su esperanza se estaba desvaneciendo junto con la región entera. De pronto todo parecía silente, ya no podía oír nada, y el tiempo mismo parecía ralentizarse, como si ya supiera que estaba cerca el fin.

─ ¿Todo acabado? ¿Todos morir?

─ Nosotros no morir, Genos ─ responde Saitama, cuya voz se oía incluso por encima de la incesante explosión volcánica ─. Nosotros seguir con vida, y nosotros salir de aquí, costar lo que costar.

Antes de que Genos tuviera siquiera tiempo para reaccionar, Saitama da un poderoso brinco con rumbo a la cima del gran volcán. El objetivo era simple: detendría a esa colosal fuerza natural para que dejase de representar una amenaza para sus amigos, pues el pueblo entero ya se había ido al demonio, y al llegar a la cima vio una columna gigante de lava y cenizas que se alzaba frente a él, tan alto como fuera posible ver.

─ Detener catástrofe ahora. Tú no ganarme.

Una vez más Saitama da un tremendo salto, y cuando llega al punto más alto, justo por encima de la columna, empieza a descender con su puño al frente, con la mirada fija en el centro de la montaña.

* * *

 **Con Genos y Tatsumaki**

Los dos cavernícolas no podían sino mirar a la cima del volcán, temerosos por la suerte del buen Saitama. El cielo y la tierra parecían desplomarse sobre sí mismos en medio de tantos terremotos y la lluvia negra que todo lo envolvía, como si se tratara del fin del mundo, cosa que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

─ ¡SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

De pronto se genera un nuevo estruendo, y el gran volcán se hunde bajo su propio peso mientras de él se desprende una nube de humo y ceniza que se extiende en todas direcciones a una velocidad vertiginosa, alcanzando la destruida aldea en menos de cinco segundos. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Sonic a empezar a hablar al momento en que surge para atacar a Saitama, ignorando que él no se encontraba allí.

Genos y Tatsumaki sabían que no había posibilidad alguna de huir o esconderse, así que la cavernícola esper crea un campo de energía que le sirve de escudo contra la avalancha mortífera que barre con todo en un radio de varias decenas de kilómetros. Era imposible ver lo que estaba pasando, y tanto Genos como Tatsumaki estaban confundidos con respecto a lo que allí estaba pasando.

Al cabo de varias horas (o quizá días. Genos y Tatsumaki no sabrían decir, pero sí era cierto que Tatsumaki quedó exhausta al final), los temblores se detienen, aunque daba la sensación de que la tierra se habría hundido varios metros. Todavía era imposible mirar al exterior por el humo y la ceniza, así que ninguno de los dos tenía certeza alguna de que Saitama siguiera vivo.

─ Sensei… Arriesgar todo para salvar a nosotros ─ se lamenta Genos mientras golpea el polvoriento e inestable suelo.

─ Idiota pelón sacrificar vida. Él ser tonto. Líder de tontos ─ dice Tatsumaki conteniendo en vano las ganas de llorar.

De pronto resuenan unos pasos, desconcertando a Genos y Tatsumaki, cuando la nube de ceniza se aparta de golpe, revelando la llegada de Saitama. Se veía cubierto de pies a cabeza de ceniza y basalto, su ropa de piel de oso de las cavernas estaba bastante quemado, pero no parecía aquejar ningún dolor o daño, por lo que no solo había conseguido el milagro de sobrevivir, sino que se encontraba ileso, y eso iba más allá de la comprensión primitiva de quienes lo estaban viendo. Genos se acerca sorprendido a su sensei, y Tatsumaki intenta correr para abrazar a su calvo, pero como estaba demasiado agotada para tenerse en pie, espera a que Saitama se le acercara y la levantara para así hacerse abrazar.

─ Pasarme la mano. No solo destruir montaña, sino destruir todo.

Antes de que Genos y Tatsumaki pudieran preguntar a qué se refería Saitama, el calvo lanza un golpe al cielo y obliga a las nubes a retirarse para que así la luz del sol volviese a brillar en lugar, encandilando a Genos y Tatsumaki. Era como había dicho Saitama, pues su golpe no solo desapareció el volcán tal y como lo conocían, sino que había hundido toda la región, creando profundísimos y pronunciados precipicios que eran fácilmente divisables, pese a que era obvio que estaban a varios kilómetros de distancia. El agua del mar rápidamente empieza a caer dentro del inmenso cráter, señal de que el grupo tenía que abandonar el lugar y buscarse un nuevo hogar.

Saitama y Genos se proponen entonces abandonar el lugar, cuando ven que de entre una gruesa capa de ceniza volcánica surge Sonic, magullado de pies a cabeza, pero con su determinación intacta. Sonic pretende atacar a Saitama para así demostrar que él era más fuerte, pero al calvo le basta con un leve golpe para que este regrese al suelo y quedase desmayado.

─ ¿Qué hacer con él, sensei? ¿Abandonarlo aquí? ─ dice Genos señalando a Sonic.

─ No. Sacarlo de aquí ─ responde Saitama tranquilamente ─. Él ser malo, pero no ser capaz de matar mosca, además que no ser justo dejar morir a otros. Ya arriba poder soltarlo, y él hacer lo que querer.

─ Irnos a aldea de Fubuki, en dirección a donde poner el sol ─ sugiere Tatsumaki luego de que Genos levantara a Sonic cual si fuese un saco de papas ─. Aldea de Fubuki estar lejos, y seguro ella estar bien, no afectar por furia espíritus de naturaleza. Además que todavía estar pendiente asunto de Saitama y mío.

─ Ya decir yo que ser raro que tú no decir nada de época de celo, Tats ─ Saitama alza una ceja (o donde hubiese tenido la ceja).

─ No decir nada más. Nosotros ir a poniente, rumbo a nueva vida.

Saitama y Genos asienten de acuerdo, y el grupo empieza así su peregrinaje con dirección al oeste, prestos a no ver hacia atrás e ignorando la suerte que le tocaría de ahora en adelante a la región que ahora empezaba a renacer como un lago.

* * *

 **70000 años después**

En el lago Toba, situado en la indonesia isla de Sumatra, se encontraba un grupo de arqueólogos que estaban estudiando los sucesos del legendario "cuello de botella" que casi extingue la humanidad, hace ya varios milenios. Las investigaciones llevaban varias semanas en curso, pero no había mucho a la vista. Las pruebas definitivas del apocalipsis del Toba tenían que estar allí, en algún lado, pero con el pasar de los días seguían sin arrojar ningún dato verdaderamente importante, cuando un día un geólogo que se encontraba en la cumbre de la isla de Samosir encontró algo realmente sorprendente con sus sismógrafos.

Los científicos de la misión estaban perplejos ante lo que estaban viendo, incapaces de creerse lo que aparecía en las lecturas y las pantallas. Decenas de metros por debajo de la superficie del centro del domo de Samosir se encontraban múltiples fracturas que se extendían de forma radial a partir de un único punto, como si allí se hubiese dado un violento impacto centrado que explicara las fracturas. Al no dar con una respuesta lógica que explicase esas fallas, el equipo arqueológico llevó a cabo varias excavaciones para así llevar más profundo el sismómetro, y de ese modo podrían obtener una toma más precisa del aspecto y configuración del subsuelo de Samosir.

Sucesivos muestreos reflejaban un indicio que los científicos no solo veían como inexplicables, sino como ridículos para entender qué había pasado. Al cabo de un par de años de estudios arduos, lo único que pudieron obtener de sus incesantes lecturas resultó ser una huella…

La huella de un puño.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y así cierro mi debut en esta serie, una de las más recientes que he visto, en vista de lo mucho que me ha encantado. Cualquier opinión será bien recibida, y ojalá la musa me vuelva a sonreír para traerles una nueva historia en el futuro.

Hasta otra


End file.
